


Blood and Rain

by Zanoushe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zanoushe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt goes wrong, leaving Sam badly hurt and Dean panicked.</p><p>UPDATE 9/8/16: This is probably never getting finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but the chapters are probably all going to be drabble-length, maybe a bit longer. Funny story: I started writing this on my calculator, 'cause I've got a super fancy one that lets me do shit like that. That's why the chapters are short.

The sky was crying. Sam thought it might be because he was dying. He sat slumped against a wall in an empty alley, hands pressed to the sluggishly bleeding gash in his side. Dean was going to be pissed when he found him; he'd bled all over his favorite shirt.

Though everything felt foggy and muffled, Sam realized that he could hear someone shouting his name. It was Dean—probably coming to yell at him for ruining his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He wanted to see his brother and apologize for letting him down. He tried to call out, but Sam's vocal cords seemed to have other ideas and he only managed a grunt.

Suddenly Dean was there, his hands pressed over Sam's. He gasped at the sudden spike of pain and screwed his eyes shut. He could hear Dean telling him to hang on, but everything felt so far away...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was panicking. He couldn't find Sam or the werewolf they were hunting, but he had a bad feeling he'd find them together.

He rounded another corner and froze. There was the werewolf—dead, with Sam's silver knife sticking out of its heart. And just a little bit further up the alley was his brother, blood staining his side. "Shit," he breathed, then ran to his brother.

Dean slapped his hands over Sam's, earning him a pained gasp. The noise gave him some measure of relief—at least now he knew Sam was alive—but the amount of blood on Sam's shirt (which, he realized, was actually _his_ Zeppelin t-shirt) was worrying.

"You hang in there, Sammy, you hear me?" he demanded. "Don't you dare die on me!"


End file.
